jurassic_turokfandomcom-20200214-history
Troodon
Troodon is a small bird-like Theropod. It has very long legs with specialized feet, in which the middle long bone was pinched out at the top to form a shock-absorbing wedge. This allowed it to run very fast. Troodon had very large eyes that faced mostly forward, so that it could focus better. It is famous for having one of the largest brains (for its body size) of any dinosaur making it the most intellegent. Troodon had a jaw full of many small teeth, but they were not like the teeth of typical meat-eaters. Instead of little serrations running up and down the back of the teeth (as in most meat-eaters), there were much bigger bumbs running along the side, as in many plant-eating dinosaurs and lizards. Some paleontologists speculate that Troodon may have eaten not only small animals, lizards, and baby dinosaurs, but also insects, eggs, and even plants. Paleontologist Dave Varricchio discovered the first Troodon nest. Like Oviraptorosaurs and ground-dwelling birds, Troodon would make a nest on the ground. It would then curl up on top of the nest to brood its eggs. More real-life information: Troodon at Wikipedia. Appearance They are very slender theropods with a pale body, dark dorsal stripes, a red underbelly and long whip-like tail. They also have a series of quills or spines running down their backs - it is unknown if these are protofeathers or collagenous. Most likely for cinematic effect, the Troodon large glowing eyes. In some scenes you can see blue pupils in the Troodons eyes. This is possibly due to a Tapetum lucidum, a tissue in the eyes of many animals that reflects light through the retina in order to see better in the dark (like a cat's eyes). As a side effect, they cannot stand intense light and can be held at bay with a simple road flare. Gallery File:Jurassic_park_troodon_pectinodon_by_hellraptor.jpg|artwork of a Troodon Notable individuals Variants Abilities They are described to be extremely intelligent, perhaps even more so than the ''Velociraptors'', and are shown to travel in large packs. The Troodon vocalizations consist mostly of a sinister clicking sound, similar to that of a crow or raven. When the animal is attacking it makes a low snarling sound, and when it is excited, it makes a guturral screeching noise. The reverberating sound of their vocalizations is enough to send other dinosaurs fleeing in fright, even including the predatory species. The Troodon most likely using their sinister sounds to instill fear within the minds of all nearby dinosaurs. Curiously, some of the Troodon vocal sounds are that of an elk, similar to other dinosaurs in which animal sounds were also used. The Troodons added by Telltale have a unique ability – they are venomous. It is possible that the venom is secreted by the dinosaurs themselves, much like Gila monsters or the Dilophosaurus. However, when Dr. Harding inspects Nima’s Troodon wound, he says that the wound looks like “…some dinosaurs have been ingesting poisonous plants.” This kind of coordination and foresight on the dinosaur’s part makes the Troodon seem even more intelligent. The powerful venom paralyzes the victim. The toxins cause hallucinations, slowly making the victim suffer. Unless the infection is treated by an equally powerful tranquilizer, the victim goes into a series of convulsions, including uncontrollable shaking. The final stage is paralysis and brain death. This hunting use of venom is similar to that of the Komodo dragon. After this, the Troodon drags the living body into a secluded area and rips open the abdomen with its claws and teeth. Finally, the Troodon lays its eggs in the mangled torso and incubates them there until they hatch. It is presumed that the hatchlings would proceed to eat the corpse from the inside out. This method of rearing young is similar to that of most Spider wasp species, which lays their eggs inside the bodies of tarantulas and other spiders. If the Troodon is not breeding, it devours the victim alive, often accompanied by other members of its pack. History Apparently, the Troodon was one of the unlisted species in the park (similar to the Spinosaurus), as they were personally deemed by John Hammond too dangerous and hard to handle with little tourism appeal, and were to be euthanized. Despite this, Dr. Laura Sorkin kept them in a secret corner of the park inside Quarantine Pens until further notice. Synopsis They would eventually escape from their Quarantine Pen and cause massive damage and chaos during the Isla Nublar Incident, first killing Sorkin's lab assistant, David Banks. They later killed all four mercenaries in Bravo Team and attacked the other survivors throughout the game. However, they were eventually presumed wiped out by the Valcano's eruption. Trivia & References Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Wildlife Category:Cretaceous Dinosuars Category:Villains Category:Carnivores Category:Small Carnivores Category:Poisonous Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Dinosaurs